twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Angela Weber
Angela Weber is one of Bella's classmates from Forks High School. She is described as kind, shy, and somewhat insightful. She likes to give space to others, and this characteristic is very much appreciated by Bella. She plays a minor role in Twilight, but after Bella's depression in New Moon, they become good friends. She is portrayed as one of the most decent human characters in the series and Bella's best human friend. she was later imprinted on by Jared Abbey. Biography Early life Angela Weber was born and raised in Forks. She is the only daughter of a Lutheran minister and his wife. Her twin brothers, Joshua and Isaac Weber, are very loud and demanding of attention, but she adores them. Her height made her self-conscious, and she developed into a shy, reserved person. At the local school, she is well-liked by others, though her feelings were focused on Ben Cheney. Edward, though he treated her like an invisible person at the time, also found her unusually kind for a teenager. Twilight Angela makes her first appearance in Twilight: she is viewed as a shy but kind girl by Bella, who has Biology II with her. As time passes, she becomes one of the friends that Bella made after she moved back to Forks. Angela goes shopping with Bella and Jessica for dresses for the spring dance in Port Angeles. She is the one who convinced Jessica to let Bella go with Edward and return to Forks by themselves, something which Edward is grateful to. At the end of Twilight, she is seen going to prom with Ben Cheney, a fellow student that she's had a crush on for a while. In the film, Angela is a photographer for the school newspaper at Forks High School and has a crush on Eric Yorkie rather than Ben. Bella convinces her to ask him to prom herself, which he accepts. Bella and Jessica are the first ones she tells after she asked Eric. While taking a picture of Eric handing out flyers for the prom theme, Angela spots Edward and Bella coming to school together. She is last seen with Eric at prom, playing DJ. Midnight Sun In Midnight Sun, Edward finds her thoughts very comfortable as she is always kind and selfless. Her purity and kindness to Bella increases his fondness of her, and in return he conspicuously ploys with Emmett to trick Ben into asking her out by pretending to be interested in her as a way to repay Angela. New Moon In New Moon, Angela is still dating Ben, and becomes one of Bella's best friends because of her kind, gentle, and non-judgmental personality. When Bella becomes severely depressed by Edward leaving her, she avoids talking with Angela or any of her friends. In January, Bella invites Jessica to a girls' night out instead of Angela, mainly because she doesn't want her to worry, though she does like her better than Jessica. Angela talks about seeing "something in the woods", something huge like a bear even on all fours. When everyone else declines a movie night with Bella and Mike, Angela and Ben agree to go, but she gets the stomach flu and uninvites herself at the last minute. Ben also uninvites himself to take care of her. In the movie, it is Eric who takes care of her. Eclipse In Eclipse, Angela is assigned to address graduation invitations, and Bella offers to help and hang out together several times. She mentions that she will be attending the University of Washington in Seattle with her boyfriend, Ben. Bella is saddened by the approaching of graduation, because she knows that she will soon become a vampire and will not be able to see Angela any longer. Angela is one of the people Bella admits she will miss afterwards. She also notices the jealousy in Edward's eyes when Bella mentions Jacob Black. Though she tries to deny it, Angela explains that Edward is "only human", and will react like any other guy. She and Ben are last seen attending the Cullens' graduation party right after graduation. In a deleted scene of the movie adaptation, Angela still mentions that she will attend Washington State, but her movie-based boyfriend, Eric, will be attending the closest one. Breaking Dawn Angela does not play a large part in Breaking Dawn, but appears in Bella's dream as a victim of an immortal child. She also attends Edward and Bella's wedding with Ben as her date, which is performed by Angela's father, a Lutheran minister, and she catches Bella's bouquet. In the movie, Jessica randomly asks if Bella will be 'showing' and Angela tells Jessica that she is not pregnant. In the movie, her date is Eric. She, along with Mike, Jessica and Eric, strike a conversation with Alice and Jasper at the wedding cake, and is last seen waving Bella and Edward goodbye as they head to their honeymoon. The Renesmee Series in The Renesmee Series Angela Comes back to forks for the holidays and brake up with Eric. she is met by her Mother's friend Lois Green who is along with her husband Victor Abbey and her son Jared Abbey. she is really aware now about the truth behind her best friend Bella Swan after she was imprinted on by him Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:The Renesmee Series